


Janitor to the rescue.

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Pre-Slash, Probably innacurate depictions of the scrubs hosital layout, Very Mild Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: The Janitor saves JD from a belligerent patient.





	Janitor to the rescue.

JD walks into his next patient's room, and flips through her chart. He smiles down at the old woman. "How are you feeling, Mrs. Hollis?" She had just recently undergone surgery due to a broken hip, and luckily there hadn't been any complications.

Mrs. Hollis tuts at JD. "Now, I told you to me Doreen."

JD ducks his head. "Of course, Doreen." He sets her chart back into its holder. "Are you feeling alright, though?"

She waves her hand dismissively. "Dear, I'm so drugged up, I could probably go through round two of surgery right now and not feel a thing."

JD winces at the mental image. Doreen laying proped up in bed with a pair of knitting kneedles, while a team of surgeons go to work on her hip. She smiles up at JD as she starts on another row of stitches. "Dr.

Dorian, what size sweater did you say you wear again?" Jd shakes off the image. "Well hopefully that won't be necessary. I'm glad to hear you're not in any pain. I'll be back to check on you later, ok? If you need anything before then, just press the call button."

Doreen smiles warmly at JD. "I'll be fine, dear. Don't let me keep you."

Just then a loud bang comes from outside the door, and the sounds of loud agitated voices.

JD frowns. "I better go and see what's going on" he mutters, half to Mrs. Hollis, and half to himself. He hurries out of the room and heads down the hallway towards the source of the noise, skidding to a stop after rounding the corner to the lobby. A large man wearing a hospital gown is looking around the room wildly, while a couple of doctors are doing their best to calm him down. JD has a moment to remember hearing about a man being brought in after being stabbed in a drunken bar fight, before the man turns around and sets his sights on JD. Apparently the guy doesn't like the look of him, because he starts lumbering towards JD. JD winces, and braces himself as the man reaches out to grab him.

"Hey!" A voice yells.

The man pauses with his hands inches from JD's scrubs top, and looks behind him in confusion.

The Janitor comes striding over, and shoves the man back a few steps. "What do you think you're doing, huh pal?"

The man growls wordlessly. He raises a fist but before he can do anything, the Janitor punches him, knocking him onto his ass on the floor. "Yeah. That's what I thought." Security finally arrives and rushes over to restrain the man, and The Janitor turns to JD. "Don't think this means I like you or anything."

JD opens and closes his mouth wordlessly. 

The Janitor smirks. "If you get killed, who will I have to torment?" he asks, before sauntering off.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you find any errors.


End file.
